User blog:Emperors Arise/Character Sheet: Unknown
Basic Information 'Stance: '''Omnipotent Being '''Archetypes: 'More Than Infinite, The Omnipotent, God, The Omniscient, Physical God, Omniscient Morality License, Gambit Roulette, God is Good, A God am I, God in Human Form (sometimes), Cosmic Entity 'Theme Song: 'Two Steps From Hell - Black Blade 'Motto: '"Even being Almighty has its flaws, don't believe you are perfection." 'Quotes: ' "Go, for this is the life I have granted to you. For you have been blessed my power, and so you have been blessed my will." "Now, no one said ruling a universe was simple, did they?" "Why, you fool! You shall be banished from this reality, and reanimated in a hellstorm of flames and wrath! Off with your soul!" Personal Data 'Likes: '''Power, Fate-Breakers, Followers, Healing Wounded '''Dislikes: '''Fate-Avoiders, Disbelievers, Sinners/Opposition, Mistakes '''Personality: '''The Unknown's personality is, for the most part, unknown. Its human appearance plays role as a facade to the omnipotent's true identity, the reincarnation of God. Although it poses to the mortal (and sometimes immortal) Earth as serious and blank, Omni is much more. However, this hidden personality has yet to be known, other than as a power-hungry, overconfident, infinite being, a man of great potential and wilpower. His personality is also known not to have too much depth, as it awaits appearance from behind the absurd amounts of power in the Unknown. '''Attitude & Facade: '''The Unknown poses as a college student known as "Trey Russell," a blonde haired and blue eyed, tall, skinny male. His personality is blank and mysterious, and nobody knows much about him. Paradoxically, he knows everything about everyone. Usually, Omni is able to shapeshift into anything else it desires, but its most favorable is a tall male human, as it is the most convinient when it comes to exploring its reality, at least where other life forms are present. '''Psychology: '''As stated before, God thinks like any powerful reincarnation, powerful and overconfident, but forever trapped in the desire to prove he earns the role of omnipotence. However, the mind of God is an enigma, a blank space, yet it contains knowledge of not only all occurences in Unknown's reality, but in other universes as well. Omni's psychology is little, as it doesn't need to recall information. It knows instantly, it does instantly, and all other desires are, well, instantaneous, nullifying the need for thought. Despite this, Omni is haunted by thoughts of overconfidence, hunger for power, and in certain cases, evil desires. Storyline (WIP) '''Creation: '''In a universe near-parallel to our own, God was inducted into a battle with a dark angel, one known as Quinmartia (five sins). Caught off guard, the creator of the universe was crippled by a slender beam of darkness that emitted an ear-piercing screech, limiting his omnipotent abilities. Powerless compared to Quinmartia, God sent his soul off to a place far off in the 'verse, committing suicide and losing the war of gods. The omnipotent soul, taking the form of a meteor, entered the galaxy Andromeda, making harsh contact with a barren planet of cyan rock and dust. The floating sphere was enveloped in a radiation that was powerful enough to create and destroy the gods. It created an eternal storm, a flurry of rock and dust, a holocaust of ice, a pool of lava. The elements made contact, increasing the power and intensity of the disaster. The occurences were put at a standstill by the wave of pure energy and radiation, amalmagating to create a purified crystal of light. The gem blasted a spear of white light, as if a beacon, into the blackened skies above. It disappeared, leaving no trace of the gem, but the light reformed. It became a cosmic being, the reincarnation of God himself. Powers ''Disclaimer: Powers include '''ALL '''applications. *Omnipotence - Being the reincarnation of God, the Unknown is given all the power that the Creator had possessed. Although not the Creator himself, it still has the ability to create life and objects, as well as anything else the god can think up. *Virtual God - Not only does Omni rule a whole universe, but it also has leadership over simulated realities, as well as Artificial Intelligence. This also includes Television Programs, Movies, Anime and Manga, and various other media. *Unjustified - The One can also condradict the Omnipotence Paradox, which says "If a being can perform any action, then it should be able to create a task that it is unable to perform. Hence, this being cannot perform all actions. On the other hand, if this being cannot create a task that it is unable to perform, then there is something it cannot do." Despite this, Unknown can perform both tasks, defying the logic of the paradox, his actions unjustified. *Omnipotence Embodiment - Unlike the previous god, Unknown is all-powerful, and much stronger than the previous. Although the last one was purely omnipotent, the reincarnation was given more power than what is believed to be the maximum. The new one is immune to negation of its power, it can't be turned against itself, and more power is required to counter Omni, even if snuck up on. *All-Powerful - Being Omnipotent, as well as Omniscient, The One can attack with any force possible. It can attack with something as small as a burst of energy, or as powerful as a Universal murder. As far as Unknown is concerned, some attacks can be too powerful, but may deem necessary in desperate times. Alternate Forms Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet